Les étoiles brillent
by Matrix97121
Summary: Les étoiles brillent ce soir. Tout comme ses yeux. Les étoiles brillent, et ils sont vivants, ils ont réussi. Ce soir, le monde tombe, ce soir le monde leur appartient. Les étoiles brillent, et pitié, pourvu que ce ne soit pas un rêve. OS Harry/Hermione juste après la bataille de Poudlard dans "Les Reliques de la mort" (DH), ils viennent de vaincre Voldemort.


_**Salut à tous ! Après un énooooorme temps sans rien poster -faut dire que la prépa L c'est pas l'idéal pour trouver du temps libre ^^-, eh bien me voilà de retour avec un petit quelque chose que j'avais écrit il y a un moment, mais pas eu le temps de fignoler et de poster. Bon, par contre je n'ai strictement aucune idée de quand sera ma prochaine date de publication d'OS...**_

 _ **Donc, cet OS est un Harry/Hermione se passant juste après la fin de la bataille de Poudlard : ils viennent juste de vaincre Voldemort. J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Comme toujours, rien ne m'appartient mis à part l'idée de l'OS, les persos et leur univers sont évidemment la propriété de J.K Rowling. S'il en était autrement, je suppose que ça se saurait ^^ !**_

* * *

 **Les étoiles brillent**

* * *

Le ciel est bleu. D'un bleu foncé qui devient de plus en plus noir à mesure que le temps passe. Un bleu-noir couleur de nuit. Couleur de mystère, de rêve… couleur de _magie_ … Et les étoiles brillent. Comme si elles n'avaient jamais cessé de le faire, comme si elles ne _pourraient_ _jamais_ cesser de le faire, jamais cesser d'exister, jamais cesser d'y _croire_. Si lointaines mais pourtant si vives, si étincelantes… Et alors que le monde tombe tout autour d'elle, il se tient là, debout, un bras en écharpe d'où goutte un liquide épais et rouge sombre, une lèvre fendue, un hématome commençant à s'assombrir et à grossir au coin de l'œil, de la crasse maculant son visage, des brindilles et de la poussière dans ses cheveux ressemblant encore plus à un véritable gâchis que d'habitude, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez avec le verre gauche fissuré, et pourtant il sourit, d'un sourire las et fatigué mais où, malgré la lueur triste qui pleure leurs pertes, elle peut lire l'étincelle de joie sauvage et victorieuse, le _« On a réussi 'Mione, on l'a fait ! »_. Il est _vivant_. Il est beau. Et les étoiles brillent… Elle a même l'impression qu'elles brillent encore plus que d'habitude, qu'elles ne _pourront_ _jamais_ cesser d'y croire, et soudain, c'est comme si tout allait mieux à nouveau, comme si tout pouvait aller bien à nouveau, _que tout ne pouvait qu'aller bien avec lui_.

* * *

Il s'avance vers elle, sa main valide effleure la sienne pour ensuite la presser. Fort. Comme pour se rassurer, être sûr que tout cela est bien réel. Si c'est un rêve, elle ne veut pas se réveiller. _Pas maintenant ni jamais_ , s'il est son rêve, alors elle veut le garder pour toujours. Le garder sous clé et ne jamais s'en séparer, comme un secret. Doucement, parce qu'elle a l'impression qu'un rien suffirait à les faire voler en éclats, elle pose sa main libre sur sa joue et y frotte légèrement son pouce, tentant d'enlever la poussière, la terre et le sang qui la couvrent, mais ça ne part pas, pas totalement, ça s'étale juste un peu plus, certaines choses nécessitent juste du temps pour s'apaiser, pour s'effacer, si tant est qu'elles le peuvent… Ses yeux verts étincellent comme du verre cassé. _« Tu es brisé comme je le suis, voudrait-elle dire, mais on est là, Harry, je suis là, on est vivants et tout ira bien, tout ne peut qu'aller bien… Parce que je t'aime... »_

Ils se regardent et soudain sa tête est sur sa poitrine, elle ne sait pas qui a fait le premier pas, mais finalement ce n'est pas si important. Ils l'ont probablement fait en même temps d'ailleurs. Elle entend son cœur battre, c'est un son fort et régulier, même si le rythme est surement plus rapide qu'en temps normal, c'est un son apaisant sur lequel elle se concentre. _Boum, boum, boum…_ Elle prie pour que plus jamais il ne s'arrête, pour que plus jamais le sien à elle ne se brise en le voyant inanimé dans les bras d'Hagrid. _Boum, boum, boum…_ C'est une constante. _Sa_ _constante_ , et plus jamais elle ne s'en séparera. _Boum, boum, boum…_ Aucune mélodie ne lui a jamais paru plus belle, plus importante. _Boum, boum, boum…_ Elle sourit contre son cœur, ses lèvres gercées la tirent, mais elle ne s'arrête pas pour autant.

Sa main droite est toujours emprisonnée dans la sienne, grande, chaude et un peu rugueuse à la fois, mais elle ne souhaite pas l'enlever, les délier. _« On ne se quittera plus »_ semble être leur message tacite. Et elle ne peut qu'acquiescer, qu'approuver. Son autre main, la gauche, trace elle des arabesques distraites et insensées sur sa poitrine, elle le dessine aux rythme des pulsations. Sa silhouette a beau être un peu trop mince, pâle, sale, sanglante et fatiguée, ses muscles restent fins et secs, et il lui paraît solide, plus solide que tout ce qu'elle a vu au cours des dernières heures. Son cœur bat, il _est_ _là_ , et une bouffée de gratitude et de joie l'envahit sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler, ni ne le veuille même. Son bras sanglant l'enlace prudemment, il ne la serre pas trop fort parce que ça fait mal, mais elle sent son poids autour de sa taille et ça suffit. Il lui rappelle qu'il ne veut pas la laisser aller et ne le fera pas. Son sang lui tâche surement encore plus les vêtements, mais ce n'est pas important. Elle enfouit plus profondément son nez dans sa poitrine, il a une odeur âcre et métallique de poussière, de sueur et de sang, mais elle ne s'en soucie pas, au contraire, elle respire à pleins poumons, elle veut s'imprégner de lui, pourvu que ça ne soit pas un rêve. Elle sent son poids contre le sien. _Boum, boum, boum…_ Il est vivant, _tout ira bien_. Elle le réparera, il la réparera, mais tout ira bien.

* * *

Sa tête bouge soudain, son menton frotte brièvement le haut de son crâne, puis elle sent ses lèvres plantant un baiser sur ses cheveux. Ils doivent être emmêlés, sales et plus touffus que jamais, et probablement sentir le feu et le sang, mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier non plus. Et à nouveau, ses lèvres s'étirent contre sa poitrine. Elle lève la tête, croise encore son regard, ses yeux verts semblent briller dans l'obscurité croissante. Il sourit et ses dents dessinent un éclair blanc dans le noir. Elle regarde plus haut, les étoiles brillent... Le ciel est maintenant plus noir que bleu, la nuit est tombée et les étoiles brillent... Sans réfléchir, elle sourit aux astres lumineux, puis elle croise encore son regard, mais cette fois ne le quitte plus. Il hausse un sourcil et elle se contente de secouer légèrement la tête, puis soudain il voit les étoiles à son tour et d'un coup, elle sait qu'il ressent la même chose qu'elle, que quelque part il comprend ce qui ne pourrait s'exprimer en mots, ses dents brillent à nouveau dans la nuit, et ses yeux verts font de même. Il se penche vers elle, de plus en plus près, son nez frôle le sien, leurs yeux se ferment, puis ses lèvres sont sur les siennes. Elle sent son cœur qui pulse sous sa main gauche, et elle a l'impression que le sien peut lui aussi s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Son bras blessé resserre son étreinte, mais elle pense qu'à cet instant le tiraillement qu'il doit ressentir est la dernière de ses préoccupations. Ses lèvres sont craquelées et un peu ensanglantées, mais elle est sûre que rien n'a jamais goûté aussi bon, que rien ne pourrait jamais goûter aussi bon, se sentir aussi… _parfait_. Leur baiser est brûlant, sa main droite se délie de la sienne pour tout aussi vite trouver sa place sur sa joue, sur sa nuque, jouant avec la racine de ses cheveux noirs, tandis qu'il fait étonnement de même avec la sienne. Il l'embrasse profondément et elle lui répond avec la même passion. Elle se sent _vivante_. Les étoiles brillent. Elle le sait, même si elle ne les voit pas. _Les étoiles brillent, et si c'est un rêve, elle tuera celui qui la réveille_.

* * *

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Donc voilà, oui, je sais, c'était court, j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**_


End file.
